


Broken Arm

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault lofty breaks his arm.





	Broken Arm

Dom sat beside lofty in the waiting room in radiology, in disbelief. They had gone camping for the weekend at lofty's suggestion. Dom hated camping well to be fair he hated the great outdoors in general but for his husband he had agreed. So the past past 3 days they have been doing nothing but hiking, rock climbing, fishing and even more hiking. For dom it had been complete hell but seeing the smile on lofty's face made him keep the complaining to a minimum and lofty had appreciated his husband efforts. So lofty had promised dom a long make out session in bed when they got back but instead they were here waiting to see if lofty had a broken arm or not.  
Dom "how's the arm?"  
Lofty "hurts a bit but it's not to bad"  
Dom "let's just wait for the doctor"  
Lofty "look I sorry about the whole weekend I just thought it would be nice to get away"  
Dom "it fine, I was just looking forward to going to bed for the afternoon, so I am a bit grumpy, that's all"  
Lofty "I can tell but it's kind funny isn't it?"  
Dom "how?"  
Lofty "well we spent the past 3 days doing outdoor activities and yet I break my arm by tripping over our door matt" dom laughed at this and said "only you but that's what I get for marrying Mr. Clumsy"  
Lofty "but you still love me"  
Dom "yep and don't you forget that you're my Mr. Clumsy."


End file.
